


I Don't Want You Like A Best Friend

by stanakin96



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Confessions, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are training on an abandoned planet and things get very, very carried away.Kiss me, he said to Obi-Wan, without having to say a word out loud. He sent the words through the bond, on the golden road of the force, something Obi-Wan had taught him diligently not to misuse but Anakin often found himself doing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	I Don't Want You Like A Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title song inspo Dress - Taylor Swift
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

“Fight like you want to win,” teased Obi-Wan. 

Though, Anakin found it hard as ever to imagine fighting back when all he wanted to do was stare at Obi-Wan. He could hardly pay attention to anything that wasn’t the sweat on Obi-Wan’s bare chest, his biceps, how it reflected in the early morning sun. Anakin raised his staff into the air, to which Obi-Wan immediately met with even energy, knocking him back onto the ground. Anakin breathed hard as a tuft of air was pushed out of him. Obi-Wan, still shirtless, hovered over him.

“Distracted,” he said, disappointed, shaking his head.

“You’re just now figuring that out Obi-Wan?” Asked Anakin, jumping onto his feet by the sheer force of his core. Obi-Wan grabbed his staff and pulled Anakin close to his body, completely unaware of the effect such actions would have on his padawan.

“Try harder, darling,” said Obi-Wan, teasing like a snake with a forked tongue in between his teeth. Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. He breathed out a hard puff before meeting Obi-Wan’s staff midair, yet again. 

“It distracts me when you call me that, master,” replied Anakin, somehow managing words out in between move repetitions. _Right, left. Right, left. Center. To the right again. Aim for the arm if possible. Say your stupid Jedi prayers. Don’t think about your teacher with his shirt off._

“You can’t afford to be distracted in battle,” Obi-Wan twirled his staff, carelessly in his left hand, while Anakin reared into the attack position. They’d trained with lightsabers before, many times, but Obi-Wan thought Anakin would benefit greatly from going back to the basics. But Obi-Wan had trained Anakin since he was little, a boy plucked from the desert of Tatooine, and Anakin had memorized every one of his moves. It would take more than a summer’s day to take Anakin down. The young Jedi, careful to watch for Obi-Wan’s tell - _a flick of his hair_ \- waited patiently.

Without a moment more of waiting, Anakin grabbed his staff and raked it underneath Obi-Wan’s feet, causing his master to crash on top of him. 

“And I’m the distracted one?” Asked Anakin, smiling. He couldn’t help it, _smiling_. 

He could smell Obi-Wan so clearly, if he reached out any one of his fingers he could rake his hands up and down his stomach. If Anakin was brave he’d reach out his hand and wrap it around his master’s neck, pull him down and kiss him. Long and hot in the summer heat - wasting no time with pleasantries by holding off with the finer things: tongues, teeth, hands. Breathy moans and knees hiked up to the waist. 

“You got lucky,” said Obi-Wan, who still had not moved from above Anakin, much to his surprise. Obi-Wan smiled back and rubbed his thumb into Anakin’s temple. Obi-Wan dug into the hot sand with his other hand, focusing his eyes on his Padawan. 

Anakin could already feel his master pressing lightly against the edges of their bond in the force, the tether they had to each other that they shared with the universe. With time. With space. Anakin focused hard, pushing back into the bond, gripping the invisible string with two strong hands.

_Kiss me_ , he said to Obi-Wan, without having to say a word out loud. He sent the words through the bond, on the golden road of the force, something Obi-Wan had taught him diligently not to misuse but Anakin _often_ found himself doing. 

Anakin felt himself go dizzy and sick with how badly he wanted it, when Obi-Wan delivered precisely what his padawan had wished for.

They were training on abandoned land, as such interactions between a master and a Padawan would be considered indecent, insane even. Obi-Wan would likely be stripped of his titles and Anakin expelled from the academy. But his master was sure to find the most abandoned of locations for their training for moments like these.

“Be specific, Anakin,” Obi-Wan asked, first pressing a hot kiss against Anakin’s neck. Anakin let out a quick and breathy gasp. 

“Higher,” said Anakin, barely able to manage out the syllables that he could while Obi-Wan kissed him. Obi-Wan dragged his lips up to Anakin’s jaw, painfully slow and letting his tongue rim the edges.

“Say please,” Obi-Wan teased.

“Please-” Anakin hissed, all too eager. Because there it was, again, Obi-Wan’s fingers wrapped around their bond in the force; tugging and twirling. 

Anakin felt a shiver go through his entire body at the feeling, reminding him that when they touched they toyed with something far bigger than what he could possibly comprehend. And when Obi-Wan moved forward, puzzle-pieced their bodies together and kissed him long and slow, Anakin could feel every inch of his master’s force signature.

_Navy blue. Golden edges. Beautiful just like him._

Anakin breathed quickly into Obi-Wan’s lips as he carded his fingers through his hair, barely able to catch his own breath. Anakin found himself wishing he could kiss Obi-Wan and watch him all at the same time; stare at the muscles tighten in his bare back, his open fingers curl from a hand to a closed fist. Anakin tugged lightly at Obi-Wan’s long hair to bring him closer. 

“I don’t want to wait, master,” whispered Anakin, parting Obi-Wan’s lips with his tongue at the end of the sentence. 

“Fight like you want to win, darling,” said Obi-Wan, lightly laughing into Anakin’s mouth, causing his young Padawan to go dizzy at the feeling of his breath. 

Anakin felt his own life force burst with energy as he wrapped his legs tightly around Obi-Wan’s waist. He followed by snaking his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulder and neck, a signal that his master understood well without any words being said aloud. 

Obi-Wan gripped hard around Anakin’s waist and hoisted him into the air, still kissing him every moment harder than the last. Anakin couldn’t help but let out a small wine into Obi-Wan’s mouth, knowing good and well what came next. Obi-Wan carried Anakin away from where he’d kissed him and off to somewhere more private. He knew the drill. Anakin dug his fingers deep into Obi-Wan’s skin - his master was taking him somewhere to _fuck_ him.

Without a moment of wasted time, Obi-Wan had taken Anakin inside an abandoned house that they’d stationed in the previous day. Moments like these, where Obi-Wan allowed himself to indulge in Anakin, usually took place outside - quick and easy. In a canyon where people couldn’t find them, behind a rock or two for a stolen moment. But this was different. Obi-Wan laid Anakin down on the bed in the center of the room, careful to only take his lips off of him when he needed to.

“Is this alright?” His master asked. Anakin raised his eyebrow, this was not Obi-Wan’s typical behavior. Anakin hooked his finger underneath the ring of Obi-Wan’s belt and pulled him close to his body.

“It’s perfect,” Anakin replied, still finding himself nervous to be in his master’s presence like this. Obi-Wan crawled on top of Anakin and lightly bit at Anakin’s jaw. 

“You’re perfect,” he said. 

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Anakin whispered, a quiet moan hitching at the end of his words. 

Even now, with Obi-Wan holding him, kissing him, _wanting_ him, Anakin could hardly believe that his master had chosen him. Out of everyone in the galaxy. Obi-Wan still managed to make him weak just by looking in his direction, was able to render him speechless by simply stepping into the room. The thing inside Anakin - the force - recognized the thing inside Obi-Wan. Wanted him. Pursued him. _Loved_ him.

_You’re my best friend_ Anakin thought, words he couldn’t say out loud. Obi-Wan gingerly pulled at the sleeves of Anakin’s shirt before pulling it off of his skin, revealing a tanned, sweaty chest. He pressed a warm kiss to the base of Anakin’s collarbone.

_And you are mine,_ Anakin could hear it, four words, one voice, by the unmistakable road of the force. It felt as though all the air had been stripped from his lungs and had been replaced with starlight - _navy blue_ \- Obi-Wan gripped tight to his skin and kissed Anakin’s neck. When they touched like this, Anakin was sure, more than anything, of the existence of something greater. Larger. He wondered if Obi-Wan had meant to say something back or if he’d conjured the thought in his mind, but it didn’t seem to matter at the time, not with Obi-Wan touching him like this. Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s back with the tips of his fingers as his master went for his belt. 

“May I, darling?” Obi-Wan asked, tugging his finger underneath Anakin’s waistband.

_I’ll die if you don’t_ , Anakin thought. Anakin groaned in return, Obi-Wan bit at his hip bones.

“What’s the proper response, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes master-” Anakin said, loudly, whining.

“Impatient today, are we?” Obi-Wan asked, licking at Anakin’s hip bones once more, toying with every vein in his body - he pulled down his pants, revealing Anakin’s hard, wet cock. 

Obi-Wan quickly took it in his hands and crawled on top of Anakin, pinning him onto the bed. While he slowly carded his hand over Anakin’s cock, Obi-Wan kissed him - and it all but lit Anakin’s skin on fire. Obi-Wan pressed Anakin’s mouth open with his tongue, feeling Anakin, _tasting_ him. He paid special attention to the head of Anakin’s cock, making his padawan loudly moan into his mouth.

_You’re beautiful_ \- Obi-Wan said, through the force, where he thought Anakin couldn’t hear him. The words circled around Anakin and pushed him closer to the edge - he dug his fingers deeper into Obi-Wan’s skin, lowering his hand down to where he could feel Obi-Wan’s pressing erection through his pants. 

“I want to feel you,” Anakin said. 

He kissed Obi-Wan again, feeling, desperate enough that he barely recognized the sound of his voice. Anakin watched in awe as his master took off what was left of his clothes, feeling somehow jealous of the clothing that got to touch his body at all moments of the day - he got down on his knees - Obi-Wan sat down on the bed. Desperate and needy, Anakin pawed at his thighs and back as he took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. It had been so long since they’d done this - _too_ long.

“ _Anakin-_ ” Obi-Wan groaned out loud, now threading his fingers through Anakin’s hair and tugging hard. 

Anakin had memorized his master inside and out, and took great pride in unraveling him. He licked up and down Obi-Wan’s cock, slowly, and sucking on the head just to tease him. Obi-Wan hissed in return. Anakin could start to feel Obi-Wan breaking, his power in the force pumping through him and tethering to his. He slowly took all of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth and down his throat, and he could feel it even stronger. Their bond, stronger than it had ever been. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s head to face his.

“On the bed and on your knees, Anakin,” he said, breathing heavily.

Anakin felt so powerful he thought he could lift the house off its foundation, he obeyed immediately. Obi-Wan followed, pressing one of his hands into Anakin’s bare back, he toyed with Anakin with the other. He pressed one wet finger inside of Anakin, wringing a repressed and loud cry out of him.

“Is that alright darling?” Obi-Wan asked, toying with Anakin like he had a hand around his neck. Anakin struggled to make words with his master inside of him.

“More Obi-Wan, please,” he managed. 

“Since you asked nicely,” Obi-Wan replied, slowly pushing another finger inside Anakin.

Anakin cried out again - because it wasn’t _just_ the feeling of his master finger-fucking him. It was the feeling of his hands on his skin, and Obi-Wan, existing, golden and _so powerful_ through the force. Anakin had never felt anything like it before. He had to keep himself from coming every time the feeling of it pressed against him. He thrusted back into Obi-Wan’s fingers, desperate for more.

“If you want something, you should say so, my love,” whispered Obi-Wan, lovingly. His words crawled up Anakin’s skin.

“Fuck me, master,” Anakin begged, desperately wanting to feel Obi-Wan inside of him. 

Obi-Wan retracted his fingers and pressed his cock up against Anakin, who immediately felt their bonds in the force connect. _Fuck_ , he was getting close. Slowly, perfectly, Obi-Wan pressed his cock inside of Anakin, effectively ruining him. Anakin had to stop from crying out loud, he tugged on the sheets of the bed as Obi-Wan thrusted deep inside of him. The sound of Obi-Wan moaning at the same time didn’t make things any easier. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin started, _I love you_ . _I can feel you_.

Wrapped around him, tugging and _holding_ him in the force. Obi-Wan moved his hand to Anakin’s cock, tying them together, and carded his hand over him. Faster and faster until Anakin couldn’t help it, he was spilling all over him. Wet and hot in between Obi-Wan’s fingers as his master pulled out from inside of him. 

Anakin crawled into Obi-Wan’s lap and took his cock into his hands, kissing him hard and slow, still covered in his own come.

“Come for me master,” Anakin whispered into his lips, using his tongue just how he knew Obi-Wan liked. 

Slowly, teasing and begging, Obi-Wan gripped the sides of Anakin’s hips and pulled him in closer to his body as Anakin jerked him off harder. 

“Say you love me,” Obi-Wan asked, _demanded_ , “I heard you, in the force, the first time.”

“I love you, master,” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s lips. His master reciprocated by pressing his fingers into Anakin’s skin, likely leaving marks that would stay for days.

Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s hips, straddling him hard and rocking against him. He could feel Obi-Wan pushing against the edge, he could hear him - breathy and needy in his mouth. With a few more strokes, Obi-Wan was moaning and coming into Anakin’s hands and all over his stomach.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan confessed, half-drunk in the wake of his orgasm, pulling Anakin in tight and kissing him hard. 

Breathing heavily, they laid down, on top of ruined sheets and inside the sweaty room. Obi-Wan took Anakin into his arms and lightly ran his fingernails over his sensitive skin. He kissed up his back and to his neck, the both of them sitting in the perfect silence of the moment.

“Did you sense it?” Anakin asked, “in the force?”

He took Obi-Wan’s hand and looked at his knuckles, the scars, the cracks.

“I felt you,” Obi-Wan replied, pressing another kiss to the top of Anakin’s spine, “beautiful and strong. Purple - perhaps.”

Anakin quietly laughed, “you were blue and gold, to me.”

“We should tell the council of our finding,” Anakin joked, Obi-Wan laughed quietly into the blades of his back. The two of them knowing that truly, they were quite happy, keeping it to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
